


The Time and Place

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: 30 Lesbian Victorious Pulp Titles [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is being naughty in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com) and prompt #26 - _The Time and Place_ \- of [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com)'s Lesbian Pulp Titles challenge.

"Stop it," Tori giggled, slapping Cat's hand away lightly.

The redhead giggled and slid her hand up Tori's thigh again, this time flipping her skirt up before the brunette could slap her hand away again.

"Bad, Cat. We're in the middle of class."

Cat looked around their math class as the teacher drawled on and on about something about sine and cosine. Their classmates had either nodded off or were trying to stay up to hear the teacher, lest they fell asleep themselves.

"I think we'll be okay if you're quiet," Cat whispered confidently.

"If I'm..." Tori's words were muted by a hand boldly sliding up her skirt and prodding her through her panties.

She shifted, attempting to get away from Cat's hand but it proved to be a losing battle as Cat purposely moved closer to her and brushed past her panties and went straight for Tori's clit. Gulping as she realized the only way to get out of this would be to make noise, Tori tried to act like nothing was amiss as she and Cat both pretended to write down notes.

Unable to take it anymore, Tori laid her head down, biting into her sleeve as Cat's persistent rubbing slowly brought her over the edge. When Tori finally came, Cat laid her head down too so she could see Tori's face.

"You suck," Tori whimpered quietly. The friction of her panties torturous now.

Smiling softly, Cat giggled. "We'll leave that for later."


End file.
